For Now (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: After a week of family and fun, farewells must be said . . . for now. Part 9 of the second annual REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – I can't believe we've finished another marathon, ladies! And no all-nighters, so definitely a win. Thank you for the fabulous feedback and the amazing support. Always.

And thank you to Sammy for the title! (I think that's just going to become my standard note from now on . . .)

Readers and REAL McRollers – THANK YOU for your absolutely INCREDIBLE response to the Thanksgiving Marathon! We hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as we've enjoyed writing it. Your support means the world, and we're so grateful for you all.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _For Now (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"It's your turn," Steve mumbled from his back, bringing a forearm up to cover his eyes.

Catherine raised her head from her pillow, blinking away the sleep in her eyes, and looked across at Cammie who was sitting at the side of the air mattress, watching them expectantly.

She reached over to scratch the dog under the chin and spoke to Steve, "My turn?" She glanced up at him and smirked, her hand dropping to his bare chest. "You sure you're not just making an excuse 'cause you're tired?"

His eyes remained covered but his lips twitched in a smile. "You wore me out yesterday, Lieutenant."

She snorted. "You mean you stayed up too late losing at gin rummy to Gram."

He raised his arm finally. "It's uncanny," he said with a touch of incredulity. He looked at her. "How does she do that?"

Catherine laughed, rubbing small circles on his skin.

He continued, "I mean, I'm a decent player so even basic probability says I should win more than a couple hands for every–"

"Basic probability doesn't apply to Grandma Ang," she said, patting his chest consolingly.

He chuckled. "Apparently not."

"You're right, though, it is my turn," she said and sat up.

He reached out for her arm. "I'm kidding, I can take her."

At the familiar words, Cammie walked to the door and waited patiently.

"No, no, it's okay." Catherine leaned down and kissed him. Her eyes twinkled. "You grab a little more rest. I need you hale and hearty for later."

"Later?" he asked, his interest clearly piqued.

"I still owe you a special thank you for your Thanksgiving heroics."

"We all pitched in to make Thanksgiving work," he said. "And besides . . ." He ran his hand up her side under her tank top as his voice dropped. "I thought I got my special thank you yesterday."

"Yesterday was amazing, but I've got something else in mind," she said and kissed him lingeringly.

"Mmm," he moaned, chasing her lips when she pulled back.

She grinned, pushing him back down gently. "So like I said, rest up." She moved to stand, but again he reached to stop her with a hand on her arm.

"Speaking of yesterday," he said, his voice more serious. "You okay?"

She gave him a soft smile. "I am. I'm going to miss them all, but we've had a great week. That's the important thing. And it won't be the last time we're all together."

"That's right," he said. "Only goodbye for now."

Touching his hand on her arm, she squeezed his fingers briefly.

He returned her smile and watched as she stood, slipping on a pair of cotton shorts before walking over to Cammie.

"Let's go, pretty girl," she said, opening the den door. "You've been waiting so patiently."

The door closed behind them, and Steve's eyes stayed on it for a moment, his smile soft and thoughtful.

* * *

Catherine was surprised to see her parents sitting at the table on the deck when she stepped outside. Cammie detoured only briefly to greet them before heading for the yard.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Catherine asked.

"It's 10:05 in New York," Joseph pointed out and took a sip from his coffee.

She tilted her head. "You know what I mean."

Elizabeth sighed wistfully, both hands wrapped around her coffee mug. "Soaking up as much of paradise as we can."

Catherine smiled.

Joseph slid over, and Elizabeth patted the bench. "Come sit with us," she said.

Catherine sat between them, and accepted the mug Elizabeth pressed into her hands. She took a drink and said, "It is an amazing view, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's not just the view that makes it paradise for you," Elizabeth observed.

Catherine's gaze stayed on the ocean, her smile soft. "No," she said quietly.

They enjoyed a few minutes of comfortable silence with Catherine sharing her mother's coffee.

"Do you know the best part about coming here, Catherine?" Joseph asked.

She looked over at him. "What's that?"

"Seeing you happy and healthy in the life you've made."

"In your home," Elizabeth said, and Catherine turned to her. "You and Steve together." She reached out and squeezed her daughter's hand. "And every time we come, you expand our family even more. In ways we never imagined. Mary and Joan, and now Aaron. Danny and Grace and Chin and Kono. The Allens."

Catherine smiled, blinking at the tears in her eyes.

"Do we wish you weren't quite so far away . . .?" Elizabeth continued. She smiled. "Of course. But then we see you here, and we know you're exactly where you need to be. Where you were meant to be."

"We see what a difference you're making every day here . . . in big and small ways," Joseph said. "And that makes us even more proud of you than we thought possible."

Catherine swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. "Have I told you this week how glad I am you're here?"

Elizabeth smiled, her own eyes wet with unshed tears. "A few times."

Catherine put one hand on each of theirs and looked between them. "I love you both . . . so much."

She felt them both squeeze her hands as her mother replied, "We love you, too, honey."

* * *

Both flights were due to leave around noon, so after a breakfast which included bread rolled with cream cheese, brushed with cinnamon and sugar, and baked till toasty warm, the New York and LA contingents finished packing, and everyone rode to the airport.

The rental car was returned, a wheelchair for Grandma Ang procured, and the bags checked, but they waited near the ticketing booths at Steve and Catherine's insistence.

"What are we–" Elizabeth began.

Catherine smiled, spotting a familiar group coming through the doors. "There they are."

The entire Allen family hurried over.

"Kids!" Joan squealed happily from Mary's arms.

"We're here, we're here," Jenna said, a little flustered. "I'm sorry we're late."

"You're not late," Steve assured. "There's still plenty of time before the flights."

"Kids go on pwane?" Joan asked her mother.

"Not on the plane, peanut," Mary said. "I think they came to say goodbye."

"I can't believe you're here," Elizabeth said, hugging Jacob and Kaitlyn to her sides. "You didn't have to come over through all the traffic . . ."

"We wanted to," Jenna said. She smiled a little shyly. "We've never . . . had anyone to see off at an airport before."

Elizabeth tilted her head, touched, and reached over to hug her.

"This place is huge!" Jacob said, looking around. "And there's so many planes going up and down!" He held his hands out flat and moved them back and forth through the air. "Zoom! Zoom!"

"Zoom!" Joan cried, imitating his hand movements.

Jacob stretched his arms out and began to circle the group like a plane.

"Careful, Jake," Cody said.

"Okay, honey," Jenna said, gently pulling him back. "Remember why we're here."

"Oh yeah!" he said, and lunged for Grandma Ang in her wheelchair, hugging her. "Can't you stay till Christmas?"

Ang chuckled affectionately. "That's a long time, Jacob."

"At least till my birthday," he tried to bargain, looking over at Elizabeth and Joseph. "I'm gonna be seven!"

Elizabeth sighed. "Oh, I wish we could."

"Aunt Elizabeth has to get back to her job," Joseph said.

Jacob looked at her. "What's your job?"

"I'm a professor. Do you know what that is?"

He shook his head.

"It's like a teacher for grown-ups," Dylan said.

Elizabeth chuckled. "That's about right."

"We made you something," Kaitlyn said.

"Oh yeah!" Jacob said. "Casey, you got 'em?"

"I've got 'em," his sister said, holding up two stacks of paper, each sewn together at one edge with red yarn.

Kaitlyn and Jacob each took one and gave them to Elizabeth and Mary.

"What's this?" Mary asked as Aaron helped her hold up one side.

"Book!" Joan cried, clapping. "I see?"

" 'Thanksgiving 2015'," Elizabeth read from the cover. She and Joseph stepped closer to Ang and gave her the book to hold so they could look over her shoulders.

"We made _all_ the pictures," Jacob said seriously. "Look!"

Steve and Catherine moved between the two groups so they could see both books as pages were turned.

"Is that us playing with Cammie?" Elizabeth asked. "Oh! And a very nice volleyball up in the corner here." She looked over and smiled at Casey.

"My friend Lani taught me how to draw them like that," Casey said. "She puts them everywhere. On her papers and her binder and everything."

"It's great," Elizabeth said.

"That's Uncle Steve," Jacob said, leaning over the arm of the wheelchair to point at the page. "You can tell 'cause he's got big feet."

Mary snorted, and Steve dropped his chin to his chest. Catherine rubbed his arm, chuckling, and he shook his head with a smile.

"Ohh," Ang said, her features softening fondly. "And this is us playing Rummikub." She looked at Kaitlyn who smiled.

"I made that one," the young girl said, twisting her hands in front of her with a little smile.

Ang reached over for her hand and squeezed. "It's perfect."

"Biiiig box," Joan said, tapping the paper.

Dylan nodded, pulling down a little on the book in Mary and Aaron's hands to point. "And look, we drew it as a bunch of different things . . . like when we were playing with it."

"Look at that," Mary said, grinning. "A rocket ship and a cave and a castle and a . . . what's this one?"

Dylan craned his neck to see what she was pointing at. "An ice cream truck!"

"Of course," Mary laughed. "I should have known by the floating scoops of ice cream."

"And here's the cupcake competition," Aaron said as they turned to the next page.

"They're everywhere!" Elizabeth said, smiling broadly as she looked at the picture in their own book.

"So . . . very accurate," Joseph teased.

"There's one of us baking . . ." Aaron said, looking at a picture of him and Kaitlyn surrounded by various ingredients.

"And one with all the different kinds," Elizabeth continued.

"And one with Kaitlyn in her golden apron," Ang finished.

Aaron grinned at Kaitlyn. "The Master Cupcake Baker."

She grinned back.

"Dylan and me made that one," Jacob said.

"Dylan and–" Cody started

"I!" Jacob quickly corrected. He knocked his knuckles against his head lightly. "I'll remember. _Someday_."

"Just remember, when it comes before the verb, it's 'I'," Elizabeth said.

Jacob scrunched up his face. "What's a verb again?"

They laughed.

"You'll get it, honey," Jenna said, ruffling his hair. "And in the meantime, we know what you meant."

"Hey," Aaron said, looking at the next picture. "It looks like it's raining gumdrops."

"From when we tried to catch 'em with our mouths!" Jacob cried with an excited jump.

"And here's the blanket fort," Joseph said as he looked at another page.

"See the rain outside?" Dylan said, pointing to the window in a similar picture in Mary and Aaron's book.

"In case you ever forget why we spent Thanksgiving in a blanket fort," Steve said with a chuckle.

Catherine grinned at him. "Who needs a reason?"

"And our pizza Thanksgiving dinner," Elizabeth said after Ang turned to the next page.

"Those were delicious," Ang said. She winked at Kaitlyn. "Especially mine."

Kaitlyn bit her lip to contain her broad smile.

"And don't forget the minion cake!" Mary laughed.

"That got a page all to itself," Jenna said, squeezing Jacob's shoulder in just the right place to tickle him.

He giggled, squirming away.

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course it did."

"I still can't believe that was the cake that didn't get picked up at Foodland," Cody said.

"Meant to be," Catherine said, and Steve nodded once beside her.

"Ohhh," Elizabeth said, her eyes full of happy tears as Ang turned to the last page. " 'Happy Thanksgiving from the Allens'," she read. "With little handprint turkeys in different sizes."

"That's not our real handprints, Aunt Elizabeth," Jacob said, holding up his hand. "Our hands are too big to fit on one page."

"I think she probably guessed that, Jake," Cody said with a little laugh.

"Did you?" Jacob asked, looking up at her.

"I did," she said, smiling warmly. She winked. "I am a professor, after all."

"Oh yeah," Jacob said, his eyes wide. "So you're really smart like Aunt Catherine."

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth said, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Just like her."

"This is so perfect," Mary said as she and Aaron closed their book.

"I see moa book, Mama," Joan said, reaching for it.

"We'll look more on the plane, pumpkin," Aaron said, tucking it carefully into his carry-on.

"And speaking of planes . . ." Joseph said. "We should be heading for ours pretty soon here."

"Ohh," a chorus of sad voices replied.

"I know," he said, matching their tone.

The long series of farewells began when Jacob wrapped his arms around Joseph's waist and Kaitlyn hugged Elizabeth.

Catherine stepped over to Mary, holding her hands out for Joan.

"Ann Caf," Joan said, wrapping her arms around Catherine's neck as she snuggled against her.

"Mmm, I'm gonna miss you, sweetie," Catherine said, laying her head gently against the toddler's and holding her close.

Steve wrapped Mary in a hug. "Have a good flight," he said.

"Thanks for everything," she said quietly.

She sniffed, and he pulled back to look at her.

Smiling through her tears, she said, "Who would've thought Thanksgiving would become my favorite holiday?"

His smiled softened, and he hugged her again. "I know what you mean," he murmured quietly.

Catherine and Aaron exchanged a small smile as they looked on.

"You let me know how the serving goes," Elizabeth said to Casey.

"I will. I almost got it."

"Already? Look at you." She hugged the young teen. "I love that determination. Keep that up, okay?"

Casey nodded, smiling.

"Cody, come here," Ang said.

He bent down so she could hug him.

"You make sure your brothers and sisters ask your mom for stories about your grandmother, okay?"

He nodded. "I will."

"And I want to meet this girlfriend of yours."

His mouth quirked up in a smile. "Yeah. I wish you could've met her this week. She gets back from California this afternoon."

"Next time," Ang said with a little wink.

He smiled, ducking his head a little. "Okay."

"Bye, Grandma Ang," Dylan said, stepping up beside her wheelchair.

Ang wrapped him in a hug. "Bye, Dylan."

"Hey, Jacob," Aaron said. "I got you something to practice with." He pulled a bag of gumdrops from his carry-on. "We picked 'em up on the way to the airport, we were gonna have Steve and Catherine give them to you."

"Cool!" Jacob exclaimed as he accepted the bag. "Thanks!"

"Early birthday present," Aaron said. "Share 'em with your brothers and sisters, huh?"

"Yeah! Look, Cody!" Jacob said, spinning to find his oldest brother. "We can practice!"

Cody smiled, nodding. "Awesome, buddy."

Aaron ruffled Jacob's hair. "You'll be pros by the time we come for Christmas."

"You're coming for Christmas?" Jacob asked, his eyes widening in excitement.

Aaron's own eyes widened as he realized he may have spoken too soon. He looked around. "Oh, um, I . . . maybe . . . I guess I just thought . . ."

"Of course you are," Steve said, clapping him on the arm.

"Yep, part of the family now," Catherine said and hugged him, still holding Joan in one arm. "Besides, you've gotta meet Nonna."

Elizabeth, Joseph, and Jenna stood off to the side a little, taking in the whole scene.

Jenna chuckled as Aaron raised his hand up to shoulder height, and Jacob jumped to give him an exuberant high five.

"Your kids are wonderful," Elizabeth said. "They're such a credit to you as a mother, Jenna."

Jenna turned, her eyes suddenly wet with tears.

Joseph nodded. "They're kind and thoughtful and they're supportive of you and each other."

"And they're happy," Elizabeth said, putting a hand on her arm. "That's the most important thing. They're very happy. That doesn't happen without you."

Jenna sniffed, wiping her eyes. She looked over to see Kaitlyn burying her face against Grandma Ang as she hugged her.

"Thank you," Jenna said, her voice full of emotion as she turned back to them. "Thank you for that and . . . and for . . . you just . . . right from the first minute you–"

"Come here," Elizabeth said and pulled her into a hug. "Thank _you_ for sharing your amazing family with us."

Catherine smiled over at them.

Steve gently took Joan from her arms and lifted her high in the air.

"I fwy!" she squealed happily. "Unca Teeve fwy me!"

He laughed, bringing her down and kissing her cheek. "Yeah, you're gonna fly home, too. But we'll see you again soon."

Kaitlyn hugged Mary and then Aaron.

"Maybe at Christmas, we can make cookies together," Kaitlyn said hopefully.

"I would _love_ to bake cookies with you, Kaitlyn," Aaron said sincerely, hugging her again.

Cody stepped over to them.

"Hey, email me the names of those bands," Aaron said to him. He grinned. "I'm getting old, I'll forget what you told me."

Cody gave a little chuckle. "Okay."

"If you're gettin' old, I don't know what that makes me," Steve said as Mary took Joan from him.

"Distinguished," Joseph said.

Steve nodded, pointing in agreement.

"Give Grandma Ang a kiss, peanut," Mary said, leaning over with Joan so the toddler could reach Ang.

"Oh, bye-bye, sweetie," Ang said, rubbing her back as Joan kissed her cheek.

"Me next," Elizabeth said, eagerly holding out her hands for Joan.

Joseph clasped Cody's arm and nodded at him. "You're a fine young man. You keep doing exactly what you're doing, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Joseph quirked an eyebrow, and Cody smiled, looking down.

"I mean, Uncle Joseph."

Joseph nodded, patting his arm. "That's more like it." He winked with a quick glance at Steve. "And next time, you and I will take the Marquis out for a ride."

Cody's smile widened, looking up at him. "Okay."

Once all the goodbyes had been said, some more than once, Steve, Catherine, and the Allens stood facing the Rollinses, Grandma Ang, Mary, Joan, and Aaron.

"This was a far cry from our Thanksgiving last year," Jenna said, looking around at her kids. She put an arm around Kaitlyn and Dylan, then turned back to everyone. "Thank you for truly making this the best Thanksgiving ever."

"Thank _you_ ," Elizabeth said, looking at her meaningfully.

"I don't like saying goodbye," Jacob said, his shoulders slumping.

"It's only for now," Steve said. He looked at Catherine and smiled.

She smiled back, finding his fingers and squeezing gratefully.

"That's right," Joseph agreed. "Before you know it, it'll be next Thanksgiving."

Jacob brightened. "And Aunt Catherine said she'll show us how to use the computer to see you, right?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Right," she said. "You'll be on 'The Skype.' "

"Woohoo!" Jacob cried, pumping a fist in the air.

"Say 'bye-bye,' Joan," Mary said, waving her own hand to prompt the toddler.

"Bye-bye!" Joan said, bouncing in her mother's arms and waving.

"Can you blow kisses?" Aaron said.

Joan kissed her hand, then flung it out enthusiastically with a beaming smile.

More goodbyes, waves, and blown kisses followed, and the six travelers headed toward security.

Steve looked at Cody beside him. The teen's brow was slightly knitted as he watched the group walk away.

With a small smile, Steve put his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Your family's a lot bigger now," he said quietly.

Cody glanced at him. "Yeah." He gave an awkward little chuckle. "It's still kind of weird to think that."

Steve nodded once.

"I know the feeling."

* * *

Steve and Catherine returned home and greeted a waiting Cammie.

Catherine stood, staring at the living room where just days ago there had been a massive blanket fort.

Steve wrapped his arms around her from behind, and she automatically raised her hands to his forearms and leaned into him.

He rested his head against hers. "House feels . . . kinda empty, huh?"

"Yeah . . ." she agreed. "Quiet."

After a moment, she sighed.

"Hey," he said, tightening his arms around her. "Thanksgiving might be over, but it's not an end. It's a . . . a beginning, if anything."

She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Just think of all the new traditions we've got now," he said, smiling in amusement.

She laughed. "You mean like a minion cake for Thanksgiving? And a blanket fort?"

He echoed her laughter and rocked her slightly as he sighed.

"You know, if someone would have told me a couple years ago that I'd spend Thanksgiving night on the floor in a blanket fort with two kids, a teenager, a couple dogs, _your dad_ , and my sister's boyfriend . . . who I actually _like_ . . ."

"Don't forget Danny," she quipped.

"Who could forget Danny?" He smiled softly. "I'd have said they'd lost it."

She turned in his arms. Looking up at him, she shook her head. "I wouldn't have," she said simply.

"Well, that is because _you_ have always seen the future." His lip quirked in a crooked smile. "Should get you a job moonlighting with uh . . . with Tsura."

She smiled at his teasing before shaking her head. "I can't see the future." She slid a hand up to cradle his cheek. "I just know you."

He met her gaze, his eyes soft. "Yeah," he said quietly. "You do." He dipped his head to kiss her and whispered, "I love you," against her lips.

He felt her smile against him before she answered, "I love you."

Their lips met again, the kiss deepening with feeling.

Catherine pulled back enough to smile and say, "Best Thanksgiving ever."

He shook his head, and when she looked confused, he continued.

"Best Thanksgiving _yet_."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! And remember, the Christmas Marathon is right around the corner!**

 _Find the Thanksgiving stories – and ALL the REAL World stories – on our Tumblr page:_ _mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com, or in the REAL World fanfiction dot net community page._


End file.
